A Long Way From Home
by HoratiosGurl4Eva
Summary: Fourth in my Horatio/Roxanne series. Calleigh finds a piece of paper in Roxanne's room showing that she left, not only Miami, but Florida all together. It's up to Calleigh and the others to find her before Horatio catches on.
1. A Long Way From Home

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters, but I do own the character Roxanne.

* * *

** A Long Way From Home**

_"Why did you hang up on him," asked Sammie._

_"Because when I told him I wasn't in Miami anymore he asked me when will I be back. I couldn't give him a definite answer. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back there," said Roxanne._

_"You know you can't stay here forever. You love Horatio and he loves you," said Sammie._

_"I do love him, but it just won't work out anymore," said Roxanne._

_"Why? Because of what happened to you? Horatio will love you no matter what. You should know that by now," said Sammie._

_"I know that, but I'm scared! What if I get pregnant because of Sanchez?! How do you think Horatio will feel knowing I'm carrying his enemy's baby," shouted Roxanne._

_"Do you know if you're pregnant or not," asked Sammie._

_"I don't know, but..."_

"I don't know, but I just have this feeling that I might be. It's too soon to tell. If I don't have my next period I'll do a pregnancy test," said Roxanne.

"Do you want me to be there with you when you read the results," asked Sammie.

"Would you," asked Roxanne.

"Of course. That's what friends do," said Sammie with a smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," said Roxanne.

Meanwhile Horatio was sitting up in the hospital bed in shock that Roxanne had hung up on him.

"Why is she trying to avoid me? Did I do something wrong," thought Horatio to himself.

He picked up the phone and dialed Calleigh's number.

"Duquesne," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh. Where are you," asked Horatio.

"I'm still at the lab. Why," asked Calleigh.

"Roxanne left Miami. I was hoping you'd be able to find out where she went," said Horatio.

"Okay. I'll go home and see if she left anything behind and I'll let you know," said Calleigh.

"Thanks," said Horatio.

"Sure. No problem. Talk to you later," said Calleigh as she hung up.

"Who was that," asked Eric.

"That was Horatio. Roxanne left Miami. I'm going home to see if she left anything behind that might tell us where she went," said Calleigh.

"Okay. You'll let us know if you found anything," asked Eric.

"Sure will. See you guys later," said Calleigh as she left the lab.

When Calleigh got home the first thing she noticed was a note on the kitchen table.

She picked it up and read it:

_**Dear Horatio,**_

_**I'm sorry to tell you this way, but I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back.**_

_**I just know that I need some time to myself, and away from everything. I hope you can understand this.**_

_**I don't mean to hurt for feelings, but I feel it is for the best. I will miss you very much.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Roxanne**_

"Oh wow. Horatio wasn't kidding. She really did leave. I should show him this," thought Calleigh to herself as she headed for the hospital.

On her way to the hospital she called Eric and the others at the lab.

"Hey Calleigh. What's up," asked Eric.

"Horatio wasn't kidding. Roxanne really did leave. I found a letter addressed to him. I'm on my way to the hospital right now. I thought it best to show him rather than tell him over the phone," said Calleigh.

"That probably is a good idea. Tell us how it goes," said Eric.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later," said Calleigh.

"Bye," said Eric as he hung up.

Calleigh then dialed Horatio's room number.

"Horatio," said Horatio.

"Hey Horatio. It's Calleigh. I'm on my way to the hospital now. I have something to show you," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here," said Horatio as he hung up.

Thirty minutes later Calleigh arrived at the hospital.

"Hi Horatio," said Calleigh as she walked in the room.

"Hi. How are you doing," asked Horatio.

"I'm doing pretty good. How are you doing," asked Calleigh.

"I really don't know. Physically I'm fine, but mentally I'm not quite sure. I just don't understand why Roxanne would leave," said Horatio.

"I don't know either. I have a letter for you. I found it when I stopped by my place," said Calleigh as she handed Horatio the letter.

Horatio read the letter that Calleigh handed him. He looked up at Calleigh with tears in his eyes.

"I have to find her Calleigh," said Horatio as he tried not to cry.

"I know you want to find her, but right now you need to concentrate on getting better first. She wouldn't want you to worry about her," said Calleigh.

"I know you're right, but I can't just sit around and do nothing. I need to be out there trying to find her," said Horatio.

"When you get out of the hospital Eric and I will help you look for her. How does that sound," asked Calleigh.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you. I was thinking of calling Speed since he knows her better. He might can tell us where she would go," said Horatio.

"Okay, but don't go and try to get out of here until the doctor says you can," said Calleigh.

"I'm not. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow morning if he doesn't see anything wrong tonight," said Horatio.

"That's good news. Do you want me to pick you up in the morning," asked Calleigh.

"I was thinking about asking Alexx to pick me up, but if you want to pick me up you can," said Horatio.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to head home. I'll see you in the morning," said Calleigh.

"See you in the morning," said Horatio as he watched Calleigh leave the room.

Horatio had thought about calling Roxanne back, but was afraid she might hang up on him again.

"I can't force her to talk to me, but I miss her so much it hurts," thought Horatio to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile the others were at their homes thinking about Roxanne leaving and what it would do to Horatio.

**Eric's Place:**

"If Roxanne doesn't come back I don't know how Horatio will react. He needs her just as much as she needs him. They both deserve to be happy. They both have been through so much lately. Horatio will be devastated if Roxanne doesn't come back," thought Eric to himself.

**Ryan's Place:**

"I can't believe Roxanne is gone. She and Horatio love each other so much. They deserve each other. Horatio had been so happy lately. I hate to see what he'll be like if Roxanne doesn't come back. I'll do whatever I can to find her," said Ryan as he cooked some dinner.

"I know what you mean. I think Horatio would be heartbroken if she didn't come back," said Valera as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. I don't think he'd be the same again if she were to leave for good. That's why I'm going to do anything I can to find her," said Ryan.

"I know you would do anything to find her, just don't do anything illegal," said Valera.

"I'm not going to go that overboard," said Ryan as he rolled his eyes at Valera.

**Natalia's Place:**

"I wonder if I should try to call her. No. That'll only make things worse I'm sure. I hope she comes back. Horatio needs her. I don't think he could live without her. He loves her so much. I know she loves him. I can't understand why she would leave if she loves Horatio," thought Natalia to herself as she got ready for bed.

**Alexx's Place:**

"Mom. Are you okay," asked Jamie with concern.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask," asked Alexx.

"You seem sad. Did something happen," asked Jamie.

"Yes. Something happen. Remember I told you my boss and a woman were kidnapped," asked Alexx.

"Yes. I remember. You told me they were rescued," said Jamie.

"They were rescued. Horatio will be released from the hospital in the morning. The thing that happened is Roxanne left Miami. We don't know where she went. We all know Horatio loves her, and we're worried about what it will do to him if Roxanne doesn't come back," said Alexx.

"Do you think she'll come back," asked Jamie.

"I don't know, but I sure hope so," said Alexx.

**Calleigh's Place:**

"I hate to do this, but I need to find out where she went," thought Calleigh to herself as she entered Roxanne's room.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first until she saw a piece of paper wadded up in the trash can.

Calleigh walked over to the trash can, picked up the piece of paper, and straightened it out.

"She just didn't leave Miami. She up and left Florida," said Calleigh out loud to herself.


	2. There's Something You Need To Know

**A Long Way From Home**

**Part 2**

_**Calleigh's Place:**_

_"I hate to do this, but I need to find out where she went," thought Calleigh to herself as she entered Roxanne's room._

_She didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first until she saw a piece of paper wadded up in the trash can._

_Calleigh walked over to the trash can, picked up the piece of paper, and straightened it out._

_"She just didn't leave Miami. She up and left Florida," said Calleigh out loud to herself._

Calleigh was beside herself of what to do.

"I know I should tell Horatio right away, but he'll just try to leave the hospital to find her," thought Calleigh to herself.

Finally she decided to call the others and tell them what she found.

"Delko," said Eric sleepily.

"Eric. I know it's late, but can you come over? I found something in Roxanne's room that you won't believe," said Calleigh.

"Okay. Should I call the others," asked Eric.

"You call Ryan and I'll call Natalia and Valera," said Calleigh.

"Okay. Sure," said Eric as he hung up with Calleigh.

Calleigh called Valera's place, but didn't get an answer, so she called Natalia's place.

"Natalia," said Natalia.

"Hey Natalia. I know it's late, but you need to come over to my place. I found something in Roxanne's room," said Calleigh.

"Okay. I'll be over in a few," said Natalia as she hung up.

Meanwhile Eric called Ryan's place.

"Wolfe residence," said Ryan.

"Ryan. Calleigh said she found something in Roxanne's room and that we need to come over her place," said Eric.

"Okay. We'll be there," said Ryan.

"We? Who else is there," asked Eric.

"Uh....Valera stayed the night last night," said Ryan sheepishly.

"Okay. I'll see you two at Calleigh's," said Eric as he hung up.

Forty minutes later everyone was at Calleigh's place.

"I know it's late guys, and I'm really sorry for that. But I found this inside Roxanne's room," said Calleigh as she pulled out the piece of paper.

The piece of paper had different flight schedules and destinations.

"She could be at any of these places," said Natalia.

"Natalia's right. She could be at any of these places. How do we go about trying to find her," asked Eric.

"I'm still working on that. We have to do this in a way that Horatio won't know what we're doing. If he finds out she's not in Florida he'll try to find her himself. He doesn't need that kind of stress on him while he's recovering," said Calleigh.

"But what if he does find out what we're up to? How are we going to make him stay here while trying to find Roxanne," asked Ryan.

"We'll have Alexx talk to him. Make him see we're trying to help him find her so he won't have to worry about it," said Calleigh.

"Do you think he'll really go for it? You know how much he loves Roxanne," said Valera.

"I'm sure he'll go for it. He knows if he finds her right now she'll just push him further away. That's the last thing he wants to do," said Calleigh.

**Sammie's Place:**

Roxanne couldn't get to sleep. She was thinking about what she told Sammie.

"I know I can't run away from Horatio for very long. I'm going to have to face him sooner or later," thought Roxanne.

Roxanne knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep so she got up, went out on the balcony, and called Speed.

Speed: Speedle.

Roxanne: Hey Speed. It's Roxanne. I know it's late, but I needed someone to talk to.

Speed: Okay. What's going on?

Roxanne: I left Miami. Actually, let me rephrase that. I left Florida.

Speed: What?! Are you crazy? Does Horatio know?

Roxanne: Horatio thinks I just left Miami. I couldn't tell him I left Florida altogether. If I had told him that, he would be trying to find me right now when he needs to be focusing on getting better.

Speed: How long do you think you can keep this from him and the others?

Roxanne: I don't know. I want to keep this from them for a little while. I need to think things through.

Speed: What do you need to think through?

Roxanne: Just some things that have been going through my mind lately. That's all.

Speed: Tell me. Maybe I can help.

Roxanne: What do you think are the chances I could be pregnant with Sanchez's baby?

Speed: Why?

Roxanne: Sanchez raped me. That's why.

Speed: Who all knows that he raped you?

Roxanne: You and Sammie.

Speed: Are you staying with Sammie?

Roxanne: Yes, I am staying with Sammie.

Speed: Okay. Just as long as you're safe.

Roxanne: I am safe. Do you think I should call Horatio and tell him I'm not in Florida?

Speed: That's up to you. It's your decision.

Roxanne: I know. I'm just worried that he'll try to come find me and get hurt again. I don't want that to happen.

**Calleigh's Place:**

"I hope you're right about this Calleigh," said Eric.

"I know I'm right about this. We'll fill Alexx on this in the morning," said Calleigh.

"Okay. See you guys in a few hours," said Ryan as he and Valera left.

"Yeah. See you," said Natalia as she left too.

"Do you mind if I sleep over," asked Eric.

"No. I don't mind, but you're sleeping on the couch," said Calleigh.

"Okay. Thanks Calleigh," said Eric.

"You're welcome, but just so we're clear. This is a one time only thing," said Calleigh as she went back to her bedroom.

Early the next morning Calleigh headed to the hospital to pick Horatio up.

The whole way there she was wondering if she should tell Horatio or not that Roxanne left Florida, but decided against it for now. She would wait until after she told Alexx, and see what she had to say.

"Hey Horatio. I see you're ready to go," said Calleigh as she walked into Horatio's hospital room.

"Yes. I sure am. I can't wait to get out of here. I hate hospitals. Has anyone heard from Roxanne? I didn't call Speed yet. I decided to call him when I got home," said Horatio.

"No. No one has heard from her as far as I know. I haven't called Speed to see if he heard from her," said Calleigh.

"Okay. When I get home I'll call and ask him," said Horatio as he and Calleigh waited for the doctor.

"Well, I see you're ready to go," said Dr. Richardson as he came in the room.

"Yes. I sure am. No offense, but I don't like hospitals," said Horatio.

"None taken, most people don't like hospitals," said Dr. Richardson.

"I bet. So, what are my restrictions," said Horatio.

"I would like for you to take a couple of weeks off from work. When you do go back to work I don't want you out at a scene. I know that will be hard for you because you are a hard worker, but please try," said Dr. Richardson.

"I will try. It'll give me time to catch up on some dreaded paper work," said Horatio with a laugh.

"Okay. Here is a prescription for pain medication. Make an appointment to see me in two weeks to make sure you're healing like you're suppose to," said Dr. Richardson as he handed Horatio the piece of paper with the prescription on it.

"Will do. Thank you doctor for everything," said Horatio.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in two weeks," said Dr. Richardson as he left the room.

"Well, let's get going," said Horatio.

"Okay. We have to stop by the lab for a few minutes. We need to talk to you," said Calleigh.

Horatio could tell by the tone of her voice that it was something serious.

"What is it? Is there something wrong," asked Horatio with concern.

"I can't tell you here. I'll tell you when we get to the lab," said Calleigh as Horatio followed behind her.

Forty minutes later Calleigh and Horatio arrive at the lab.

"Hey Calleigh. Hey Horatio," said Eric.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about," asked Horatio.

"There's something you need to know about Roxanne......" said Calleigh.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote in my poll!!! Thanks!!!**


	3. Confessions and Conversations

**A Long Way From Home**

**Part 3**

_Forty minutes later Calleigh and Horatio arrive at the lab._

_"Hey Calleigh. Hey Horatio," said Eric._

_"What is it that you need to talk to me about," asked Horatio._

_"There's something you need to know about Roxanne......" said Calleigh._

Just then Horatio's phone went off. He looked down at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Roxanne.

"Hello," said Horatio.

"Hey. Are you at home," asked Roxanne.

"No. I'm at the lab. Calleigh and the others said they wanted to tell me something about you," said Horatio.

"I can probably guess what they're going to tell you; so I'll just tell you myself," said Roxanne.

"Tell me what," asked Horatio.

"I'm not in Florida," said Roxanne.

"You're.....you're not in Florida? I don't understand. Why did you leave Florida altogether," asked Horatio.

"I left because I needed some space to think and I couldn't do that there. I have some things I need to think through before I come back. That is if I come back. It just depends," said Roxanne.

"Depends on what," asked Horatio becoming more concerned.

"Sanchez raped me and I don't know if I could be pregnant or not. I couldn't tell you to your face. I'm sorry," said Roxanne as she hung up.

"Roxanne? Roxanne," yelled Horatio.

"What happened," asked Calleigh as she and the others looked at Horatio in concern.

"She hung up on me. She said she needed some space to think and that she couldn't do that here. She said she needed to think things through before she came back, that is if she came back. She told me Sanchez raped her and she doesn't know if she could be pregnant or not," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Oh wow. What are you going to do," asked Calleigh.

"I'm going to give her, her space. It won't do any good trying to find her. It'll probably just make things worse," said Horatio.

"Do you think you can live with that," asked Ryan.

"I have to. I have no other choice. It's her decision if she wants to come back or not. I can't force her to come back just because I want her to," said Horatio.

Meanwhile Roxanne called Speed back after talking to Horatio.

Speed: Hello.

Roxanne: Hey Speed. I called Horatio and told him I'm not in Florida.

Speed: How did he take it?

Roxanne: He took it alright I guess. I told him about Sanchez and that I couldn't tell him to his face. I said I was sorry and then I hung up on him.

Speed: Are you going to call him back?

Roxanne: I don't know. I'm not going to do it right now. I'm sure he's mad with me right now.

Speed: I seriously doubt H is mad at you. He could never be mad at you.

Roxanne: I guess you're right. Well, I'll talk to you later. I have some things to take care of.

Speed: Okay. Talk to you later. And don't wait to long to call Horatio.

Roxanne: Goodbye Speed (hangs up phone).

A few minutes after Roxanne hung up with Speed her phone rang.

She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Horatio so she answered.

Roxanne: Hello.

Horatio: Hey. Why did you hang up?

Roxanne: I was scared you might be mad at me for lying to you before.

Horatio: No. I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you're alright. I just want you to be safe.

Roxanne: I am safe. I'm staying with a friend.

Sammie (in the background): She's with me!

Horatio: Is that Sammie?

Roxanne: Yes. That was Sammie. I'm staying with him and his wife.

Horatio: That's good. So, has he bugged you to death yet?

Roxanne: Kind of, but I'm use to it. We did go to college together. He hasn't changed one bit, expect he's married and now a father.

Horatio: I bet. So, have you heard from anyone else?

Roxanne: Yeah, I haven't been long gotten off the phone with Speed. I haven't talked to anyone else though.

Horatio: How is Speed doing?

Roxanne: Pretty good. Bugging the crap out of me as usual. Between him and Sammie, I don't know who is worse.

Horatio: They're just worried about you like I am. So are the others. Hold on a minute. Calleigh wants to talk to you (handing the phone to Calleigh).

Calleigh: Hey girl! What's going on?

Roxanne: Hey! Nothing much going on. How about you?

Calleigh: Oh, you know. Same ol', same ol'.

Roxanne: Is Horatio overdoing anything he isn't suppose to?

Calleigh: No. He's just doing boring paper work. The doctor says he doesn't want him doing anything strenuous for a while. Horatio is not a happy camper.

Roxanne: I'm sure he isn't. Is there anyone else there?

Calleigh: Yup. Everyone is here. Who do you want to talk to now?

Roxanne: Eric.

Calleigh: Okay. Hold on (handing phone to Eric).

Eric: Hey.

Roxanne: Hey yourself. How are you doing?

Eric: I'm doing pretty good. Missing you, just like everyone else here.

Roxanne: I'm sure you all are. Don't worry. I'm doing good. I might be coming home soon, but not sure. Sammie told me the other day he might need my help.

Eric: Cool. I'm sure if anyone can help him, it's you.

Roxanne: Thank you for the encouragement. I'm taking care of his baby while he and his wife work.

Eric: You have to take a picture or get Sammie to take one of you holding his baby.

Roxanne: Okay. I'll have Sammie email it to you and the others.

Eric: Awesome! So, who else do you want to talk to?

Roxanne: Why? Are you busy?

Eric: I have some evidence I have to process.

Roxanne: Okay. I guess Ryan.

Eric: Okay (hands phone to Ryan).

Ryan: Hey Roxanne.

Roxanne: Hey. How's it going?

Ryan: Good I guess. We all want you back. It hasn't been the same here without you.

Roxanne: Aw! Well, hopefully when I'm finished helping Sammie I'll come back. It depends how long it'll take me to help him.

Ryan: Hopefully it won't take too long. It's kind of boring here.

Roxanne: So, are you saying you miss my twisted jokes (laughs)?

Ryan: I won't go that far.

Roxanne: Come on! You know you miss my jokes. Admit it.

Ryan: No. I'm not going to admit it because it's not true.

Roxanne: Okay, whatever you say. Is there anyone else around?

Ryan: Just Horatio, Calleigh, and myself. The others left to catch up on some work.

Roxanne: Okay. Put Horatio back on.

Ryan: Okay (hands phone to Horatio).

Horatio: Hi again.

Roxanne: Hi again. I just wanted to say I miss you and hope to see you soon. Like I told Ryan, it depends how long it will take me to help Sammie.

Horatio: That's okay. You take you're time. I don't want to rush you.

Roxanne: I know. I'll call you tonight before I go to bed. I love you.

Horatio: I love you too. Don't work too hard now.

Roxanne: Shouldn't I be saying that to you?

Horatio: Don't worry about me. The others won't let me work too hard. They're making sure I'm only doing paper work.

Roxanne: Good. I don't want you hurting yourself because you're overdoing things. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your paper work. Talk to you later.

Horatio: Okay. Love you. Bye.

Roxanne: Love you too. Bye (hangs up).

Sammie: Aw!! Roxanne loves Horatio (laughing)!!

Roxanne: Shut up. I can't help it if I do. So, what do you want me to help you with?

So Sammie told Roxanne what he needed her help with.


	4. A Birthday, Doubts, And A Decision

**A Long Way From Home**

**Part 4**

A couple of weeks went by since Roxanne had talked to Horatio. She was happy that Horatio wasn't mad at her.

"So, do you think Mallory will like it," asked Sammie nervously as he looked at the birthday decorations.

"Yes. She'll love it. Stop worrying," said Roxanne with a chuckle.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm sure you've done this kind of stuff for many people," said Sammie.

"Actually, this is only my third time doing this. I love doing things like this though. It's so much fun," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Yeah, only for women," muttered Sammie.

Roxanne just rolled her eyes at him as she transferred from her wheelchair to the couch.

"All men are the same. They make a big deal out of the smallest things," said Roxanne as she got comfortable.

"I can't help it if I want things to be perfect for Mallory," said Sammie.

"I know you can't help it. I think it's sweet though. There should be more guys like you in the world," said Roxanne.

"What about Horatio? I'm sure he would do something like this for you too, or at least do something special for your birthday," said Sammie.

"I'm sure he would, but I wouldn't know. He hasn't done anything for my birthday because it hasn't come around yet," said Roxanne.

Later that day Mallory came home from work and found the house in darkness.

"Sammie! Roxanne! I'm home," yelled Mallory as she made her way through the house.

As she went to cut on the light she was surprised when Sammie, Roxanne, and a few others jumped out from their hiding spaces.

"Happy birthday," yelled everyone.

"Oh, my! You did this for me," asked Mallory.

"Yup. We did this all for you. It was Sammie's idea really. We just helped him out some," said Roxanne.

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much. I love you," said Mallory as she kissed Sammie.

"I love you too. I'm glad you like it," said Sammie with a smile.

So, everyone started eating cake and enjoying themselves; expect for Roxanne. She couldn't help but think about Horatio and how he was doing.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. I don't have to worry about him. Maybe going back to Miami is a bad idea. I've been away for a while now. I seriously doubt Horatio loves me anymore. He's probably found someone else by now," thought Roxanne to herself.

She tried to enjoy herself, but she just couldn't so she excused herself and left the house.

"What's wrong with Roxanne," asked Mallory.

"I don't know. She seemed fine earlier. I don't know what's gotten into her now. I'm sure whatever it is, Horatio's involved in some way," said Sammie with a sigh.

A couple of hours later Roxanne returned to Sammie and Mallory's place.

"There you are! We've been worried about you," said Sammie.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to. I just needed some fresh air to think about things," said Roxanne with a sigh.

"Does it have anything to do with Horatio," asked Sammie.

"Yea. I'm thinking it's a bad idea to go back to Miami. Horatio probably has someone else to love and love him back," said Roxanne.

"You don't honestly believe that," said Sammie.

"Yes. I've been gone for so long it wouldn't surprise me if he found someone else to love him. He's probably better off without me anyways," said Roxanne as she headed for the spare bedroom.

"Roxanne. Talk to me," said Sammie as he stood outside the bedroom.

"There's nothing to talk about. I said all I'm going to say. Just leave me alone," said Roxanne.

"Okay. I'll talk to you in the morning," said Sammie as he walked into his and Mallory's room.

The next morning Roxanne was up before Sammie and Mallory so she left them a note saying where she was going.

Forty minutes later she arrived at the doctor's office.

"Hi. I'm Roxanne Claiborne. I read where you are the best doctor to do a stem-cell procedure, or whatever you call it," said Roxanne.

"Yes. Would you like to know more about it," asked the doctor.

"Yes, please. I would love to," said Roxanne.

"Okay. Here some things on it. When you are done reading and have any questions don't be afraid to ask," said the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Kimora," said Roxanne.

"You're welcome," said Dr. Kimora.

After Roxanne was done reading the material that Dr. Kimora gave her, she went up to him.

"Do you have any questions," asked Dr. Kimora.

"Yes. When can you schedule me in," asked Roxanne.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this," asked Dr. Kimora.

"Yes. I'm very sure. I think it's time for a change," said Roxanne with a smile.

"Okay. Let me check my schedule. I can see you a week from today at 2 pm. How is that," asked Dr. Kimora.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in a week," said Roxanne.

"Okay. See you later," said Dr. Kimora as he watched Roxanne leave.

Later that day she returned home.

"Hey Roxanne. How was your day," asked Sammie.

"It was good. How was yours," asked Roxanne.

"It was alright. So, I got your note this morning. Do you want to tell me why you went to see that guy," asked Sammie.

"I heard he was the best doctor to do the stem-cell therapy, so I went to him. He's schedule me for a week from today," said Roxanne.

"You're actually going to go through with this? Are you crazy," asked Sammie.

"No. I'm not crazy. I want this so I won't be in a wheelchair anymore. Do you know how painful it is to see everyone else doing things I wish I could do? It's very painful. I want to be able to do those things. I'm going to have this done," said Roxanne.

"Did you ever think about the chances that you might not walk if you have this done? That maybe something worse could happen to you if you have this procedure done," asked Sammie.

"Yes, and I'm willing to take those chances. Please, will you drive me there next week," asked Roxanne.

"This goes against my better judgment, but yes I will drive you there next week," said Sammie.


End file.
